Journey to the Dissidia Region!
by anabel the lady shark
Summary: For Light, he didn't want to leave his home for a pokémon journey. He wanted to wait for his grandfather Garland. But things don't seem get his way. Follow Light as makes friends with both humans and pokémon as well as battling against an unforeseen evil that is ranging all over the Dissidia region. ACCEPTING OCs.
1. I don't want to be the very best!

**I wanted to do this after I started New Game of Pokémon Pearl. I recently got Pokémon White the day after my birthday and gave me a little more inspiration to make this story! I will be accepting OCs for trainers, gym leaders, civilians, villains, heroes, Elite Four and other positions and I had put a guideline on what I expect. That didn't sound too harsh, did it? I want to accept anyone and everyone but I will have to have a limit and will have to ask people to either put more detail or change part in their description. For those who don't read Adventures of Dissidia Preschool, I suggest that you read that ﬁrst to get a little sense of what's going on. There will probably some spoilers or things I have yet to put in the story. I will put it in the story...eventually. Happy reading!**

**I need to come up with a better title.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to someone else.

* * *

Chapter 1: I don't want to be the very best!

For Light, he didn't want to leave his home for a pokémon journey. He wanted to wait for his grandfather Garland. But things don't seem get his way. Follow Light as makes friends with both humans and pokémon as well as battling against an unforeseen evil that is ranging all over the Dissidia region.

* * *

Cornelia Town: The birthplace of heroes!

Light's routine was simple: wake up, make the bed, take a shower, eat breakfast with Aunt Nora and his 7 year old cousin Hope, and worked around the house. Of course he ate lunch and dinner later, brushed his teeth and then went to bed. This is how he wanted to live his life, unfortunately his aunt didn't see it that way.

"Do I have to?" Light asked his aunt, looking at her straight in the eye, as if he can see his aunt's soul.

Most people would be scared of him right away, but Nora Estheim can also use the look

therefor she is immune to other people using it. "It will be fun to experience new things."

"I can experience new things at _home_," Light replied, trying to talk her out of this.

You see Light is at that age where he can get something that many kids younger than him envied. That ladies and gentlemen is a pokémon. To have a companion be there for you through thick and thin.

However it seems that Light doesn't feel that way. "Are you saying I won't be enough to protect you?"

"No, no," Nora reassured him. "It's just a new way to ﬁnd new friends. I'm still a little sad that you haven't made any during the time when we moved to Cornelia Town."

Light frowned slightly. It's not like he didn't like the kids in this town but rather he kept away so they can be safe. He already has his family to worry about, he doesn't want to lose more people that he cares about. Though lately that there was something empty in his heart, something that his family couldn't ﬁll. Maybe by going on this journey, he could ﬁnd the cause of emptiness. And of course, to ﬁnd _him_.

"Can I come home every now and then?" Light asked, ﬁnally giving in.

Nora smiled warmly. "Whenever you want. Of course you have come so I can see what pokémon you got." She took something out of her pocket and gave it to her nephew.

What he saw was a piece of paper with an address.

"That is where the professor of this region lives. She will give you your starter pokémon. Her name is Cosmos so be nice to her okay?"

"Yes Aunt Nora," Light replied. He then went outside the house with his caretaker following.

They stopped at the front of the house. "Take care now Light," Nora requested.

"I will Aunt Nora," Light said before leaving to Professor Cosmos' lab.

* * *

"Do you know that weird kid Light?" A voice said.

"What about him?" Another asked.

"Isn't weird that he doesn't hang out with anybody but his family?"

"Maybe he's shy."

"Or maybe he's thinks he's better than us- oh crap he's looking this way! Let's go!"

Two boys were talking but then after feeling Light's stare they ran off.

Light sighed, he knew the kids of this town all felt the same about him. At least he will be able to get away from them.

As soon as realized it, he stopped walking. Looking above, he saw a two story brownish red building. A sign next to it says it's the residence of Professor Cosmos.'Here goes nothing,' Light thought as he turned the knob to open the door.

Going inside he saw the color of the walls is sea blue, in the back there many machines that looked complicated and a blond woman who was busy doing something.

The woman seemed to looking at some papers intently. On her shoulder was a Skitty looking like it wanted to play. The woman looked up to see Light there.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you must be Light!" The woman said, walking over to him. She took out her hand. "My name is Professor Cosmos, nice to meet you."

Light grabbed her hand to shake it. "Likewise."

Cosmos smiled. "Such a very polite young man. Even though you have been taught this at school, this world inhabited by strange creatures known as Pokémon. Though I shouldn't say strange, they're more unique I should say."

Light looked very interested.

"Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and sizes and live almost anywhere and everywhere. And we coexist with pokémon. By being together we help each other. We could overcome many obstacles. Letting pokémon ﬁght another known worldwide and helps strengthen the bonds between trainers and their pokémon."

Cosmos grabbed a cart and wheeled it over it Light. "Now normally, a region's professor would offer a new trainer to pick one pokémon out of three but since every pokémon from Kanto to Unova are in the Dissidia region, I decided to do something different."

Cosmos grabbed something from the cart and threw it in the air which the big ﬂash caused Light to cover his eyes.

When Light opened his eyes, he was astonished at what he saw.

The Kanto starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

The Johto starters: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile.

The Hoenn starters: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

The Sinnoh starters: Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar.

The Unova starters: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

Just what is going on here?

"Now," Cosmos said, interrupting Light's thoughts. "Instead of choosing one pokémon out of three, you will choose one pokémon out of fifteen!"

Light just stood there in shock. He has to choose one out these _fifteen_? Very troubling. After a minute or two of thinking what pokémon to get, Light came to a decision.

"What pokémon do you want?" The professor asked.

Light took a deep breath. "I choose..."

* * *

**And that ends right there. Sorry for the cliffhanger -I think that's what's it called- but I have no idea what Light's starter pokémon should be and if they have a nickname. So I want you guys to help me. Tell me which pokémon should Light get and what nickname should it be and why. I can't make another chapter until I know what starter Light should get.**

* * *

Anyway it's time to present the character guide that most people will fill in.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Position:** (Gym Leader, Trainer, other trainer class, Elite Four, etc) (If you pick Gym Leader, please put in what does the Gym Leader do for the town that they represent Ex: Mayor, Entertainer, Teacher, etc.)

**Pokémon:** (It can't be all leveled in the beginning of the story. They can be kinda high but you got to tell me why)

**Personality: **(Please be detailed in this)

**History: **(Don't let it be all sad and tragic)

**Clothing:**

**Hair Color: **

**Hair Style: **

**Eye Color: **(Please no multicolored eyes. That is only for Yuna)

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extra:**

* * *

**I think that's it... oh wait I need someone to make a character who accompanies Light in his adventures. She/he will be Professor Cosmos' assistant. Could you guys please help? Please review, I want to see what characters you come up with.**


	2. Getting a new friend!

**I finally make another chapter! For the characters who are stated to be champions will introduced later in the story since their pokémon are leveled pretty high, so bare with me. Please people don't submit characters that are champions anymore. I have enough.**

**Here are the ages that Light and his future friends are in this story. By the way I will be using the Unova Pokédex and Cornelia town looks just like the town in the game from what I saw on Final Fantasy Wiki but I added a beach as well. **

_Light, Firion, Cecil, Kain, Terra, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Tidus, Yuna, Vaan, Lightning, and Zidane: 10 years old_

_Bartz: 11 years old _

_Serah F, Noel, Roxas, Xion, Anabel (my OC though her name will change), Iris (Silver Magician of Chaos's OC) and Luneth: 8 years old_

_Hope: 7 years old_

**Now that you know happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me._

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting a new friend!

For Light, he didn't want to leave his home for a pokémon journey. He wanted to wait for his grandfather Garland. But things don't seem get his way. Follow Light as makes friends with both humans and pokémon as well as battling against an unforeseen evil that is ranging all over the Dissidia region.

* * *

"Do you know which one you are going to choose?" Cosmos asked the young Light.

"I choose," Light started to say, getting close to one of the Pokémon, "this one."

Cosmos saw that Light picked up his starter Pokémon. "Aw how cute," Cosmos said. "That one is called Oshawott. It is the water type starter for Unova. The two of you will go nicely."

However the boy wasn't listening. Light was too busy gazing at his partner. The Oshawott was happy that it got picked. It was making sounds of happiness.

The bond moment would have continued if Cosmos didn't clear her throat to get Light's attention. That got Light to be flushed in embarrassment and began spewing apology after apology.

"That's alright," Cosmos said after she was done giggling. "Though I called you here for another reason other than getting you a pokémon."

Cosmos looked around and gave an huff in annoyance. "My assistant should have been here by now." The sixteen pokémon - all the starters and Cosmos' Skitty- and the two humans all jumped at the big crashing noise outside the lab, followed by a huge splash of water.

"Ha! I knew I could do it. Pay up suckers!" Shouted someone whose voice sounded male. Other voices came soon after the first speaker and they sounded disappointed and frustrated.

A minute after, the door opened revealing Cosmos' assistant. The boy was wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie with white lining around the pockets over a black shirt with an neon outlining of a Charizard, blue jeans, and wearing fingerless gloves with neon-green lining. His dark brown hair was short but very thick with his bangs spiked to the right. His dark brown eyes thoroughly expressed the joy felt moments ago. His total appearance at the moment however was that he was totally wet.

"Where have you been?" Cosmos demanded, not looking too happy.

The boy raised his hands in defense. "I was at New Bodhum Town to pick the package you ordered but the ferry back here was closed until the next day. I went to the town's beach shop and bought a wind board to sail across. Of course the locals along with a rose obsessed little girl with an attitude said that was not possible but I managed to do it which those nonbelievers now owe me money since I proved them wrong!"

Cosmos didn't show any emotion on her face. "Skitty." The pink cat looked questionably at her owner. "Use Doubleslap."

When Skitty jumped off of Cosmos' shoulder it began to show her aggressive side by slapping the wet human with her tail with glee.

The boy was shouting that the demon cat should get off him while running around the laboratory with the pokémon holding tight. Cosmos and the rest of the pokémon didn't look fazed at all at this while Light was in awe and slight fear of Professor Cosmos.

"Skitty that's enough," Cosmos commanded. Skitty then ran back to Professor Cosmos and placed herself on her shoulder.

"Please excuse Michael," Cosmos said to Light pointing to her assistant who has pressed bags of ice pressed to his cheeks to stop the swelling. "Despite his short stature," Cosmos ignored Michael's _opinions_ to that statement, "he is 16 years old and needs to be more mature."

"More _mature_?" Michael retorted. "What kind of professor sics a pokémon at their assistant who honestly answered their question!"

"A person who admonishes their worker for being late," Cosmos answered.

Light thought that Michael would get beyond pissed off, he was surprised however when he simply smiled. He took it back when he heard the older boy's comment.

"Just wait Cosmos," Michael warned, still smiling, "I'll make you regret this." His dark aura diminished when he finally noticed Light. "Who's he?"

Cosmos grew exasperated with his inability to notice the changes around him. Putting her hand on Light's shoulder, she said, "This is Light. He's the new trainer I talked about."

"Oh, I remember now," Michael said, slamming his fist onto his other hand. Michael turned to the young Light. "My name is Michael though you can call me Mike," Mike said holding out his hand in greeting.

Of course Light took it, then he remembered something. "Wait, you said that you came from New Bodhum Town and the locals thought wrong of your transport back here. But how come I heard other voices? Did they come with you because that's really far from here."

Mike looked slightly perplexed in Light's questioning but answered anyway. "Well some of them did come with me riding on their pokémon as their transport in case I drowned while some asked for my Xtransceiver number so they wouldn't have to leave the beach," Mike elaborated, showing his neon-green Xtransceiver to Light.

Mike then gave a bag to Cosmos. "Don't worry, I made sure that not one drop of water went on the package. By the way, Dr. Fudo said that he added the features you wanted."

Cosmos looked very happy when she took out a sealed box containing the object she wanted. "Thank you very much Michael," Cosmos said. The Pokémon Professor turned to face Light. "May I know your Oshawott's nickname?"

"Why would I need to name my Oshawott?" Light asked. His Oshawott was confused as well.

"Many people have the same pokémon to which some people give their pokémon nicknames to differentiate them." Mike answered. The assistant then took out a pokéball. "Come on out!" There was small blob of light that came out of Mike's pokéball and when it dimmed down, it revealed another Oshawott.

Light's Oshawott got out of its trainer's arms and began to play with Mike's Oshawott. This prompted the other remaining starters to play too.

While the pokémon were busy running around the lab, Mike continued to instruct Light. "From this distance it's almost impossible figure out which pokémon is yours. However thanks to the nickname I gave to my pokémon, I don't need to waste anymore time."

"Oshus!" Mike called out. Mike's Oshawott showed itself by tilting its head. "Come over here."

The Oshawott ran over to Mike and begged to be picked up which Mike did. "Good boy," Mike praised, petting Oshawott's head fondly.

"Giving your pokémon a nickname not only gives them their own sense of self but ties the bond between you as their trainer and them as your pokémon a little closer."

"Right," Light muttered, looking at his pokémon playing with the others. "But I still don't know what to name it."

"Don't worry," Mike assured the young boy, "give it time, you'll find a good name for your Oshawott."

Suddenly a door was slammed to the wall which made the two boys jump in fright. Professor Cosmos came through the doorway which the boys did not know of her departure.

"Sorry about that," Cosmos said, giving a sheepish grin. She was pushing a cart that had a sheet over it to the boys. Cosmos gave a device to Light.

Light stared at it. It made a rectangular shape, there was a screen on the top half and the bottom half was painted of small crystals which were either gold, silver, or blue and had a white button in the middle. Light was in awe, he was almost afraid of touching it. He gazed at Professor Cosmos, silently asking about the thing he's holding.

"That my dear Light, is called a Pokédex," Cosmos explained. "It scans a pokémon and provides information about that pokémon including its abilities and gender."

"Pokédex," Light muttered softly. Both Cosmos and Michael gave a fond smile to him.

"There were people before you who had a Pokédex but as their successor, maybe you might find something the others haven't. People who have the Pokédex are destined for great things. Why don't you try scanning your Oshawott? You might learn something. "

Light went to Oshawott who stopped playing when it saw Light. Light pressed the white button and a electronic voice says:

_Oshawott – the Sea Otter Pokémon – The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle – it can be used to break open hard berries as well._

_Gender: Male; Level: 5; Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip; Ability: Torrent._

"Wow," was the response that Light could give. His Oshawott was looking pretty proud of the info that Light's Pokédex gave for it buff out his chest.

Cosmos giggled at Oshawott's antics. "But there is one more thing I would like to ask of Light if I may," Cosmos informed.

When Light along with his Oshawott went back to her, she took off the sheet on the cart. On the cart there were a lot of pokémon eggs in different colors. Both Light and Michael were in shock of how many there were.

"What the heck is this Cosmos?" Michael shouted.

Cosmos rolled her eyes. "It's a cart full of pokémon eggs, duh."

"I'm not blind!" Michael retorted. "I meant why do you have that cart full of eggs?"

"Give to give them to Light of course," Cosmos said ignoring Michael's spluttering towards her comment. "If you ever meet someone who interests you, who you feel need a friend, or someone of pure heart, I want you to give them one of these eggs. These pokémon need someone to love them. Would you do this for me Light?" Cosmos asked the astonished Light.

All he could do was nodded dumbly. Light was about to speak until Michael interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mike interjected. "You can't just leave a cart with Light, he's barely ten years old!"

Light was offended at that.

Seeing Light's expression, Mike continued, "No offense Light. I just mean that when you're not looking, a person or pokémon might take the eggs away."

"I know that silly," Cosmos said to her assistant. "Which is why you're going with him Michael."

"Say what?" Light and Michael said at the same time.

"Light you need some guidance on how to be a trainer due to the so called "_education"_ in this town," Cosmos said, clearly showing her disdain for the teaching method on how to be a trainer. "And Michael, I always see you staring out the window longing to travel again. Besides you have explored much of the Dissidia region have you?"

"Really?" Mike questioned, excitement seeping in his tone.

When Cosmos nodded in confirmation, Michael began shouting in joy. While this happened, Cosmos advised Light to take care himself and Michael and to hit her assistant if he gets out of line.

* * *

At Cornelia Town:

Right now Light, the two Oshawotts', and Michael -who is pushing the egg cart- are heading towards Light's house to tell Aunt Nora what transpired at the lab.

"Cosmos works me like a mule," Michael complained. "Even though I'm free from her, I still have to do what she asks."

"Why didn't you quit?" Light asked.

"Because I owe her one, but I rather not talk about it." Michael said. "Man this is heavy."

By the time they finished they conversation, the boys and their pokémon realized that they reached their destination.

Light reached up to the door. "Please be nice to Aunt Nora," Light requested.

"Of course," Michael answered. "I learned the hard way not to disrespect the other gender by one of my friends."

Light nodded. He let out a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal Light's aunt who is holding her squirming son.

"Light you're back!" Nora greeted. She noticed Michael. "And you brought a friend."

"Please to meet ma'am," Michael said politely. "My name is Michael and Professor Cosmos asked me to accompany Light on his journey."

"Really?" Nora said in slight disbelief. "I'm glad that Light will have someone to take care of him. Forgive my manners, my name is Nora Estheim. Why don't all come in?"

After getting situated on the couch and making sure that the eggs are okay, Light and Michael told Nora want happened at the lab and what Cosmos asked of Light. Hope, Light's cousin was playing with Oshus and Light's Oshawott while they were talking.

"That's amazing Light," Nora praised. "I'm so proud of you Light." Nora gave her nephew a nice pat on the head.

"It's nothing Aunt Nora," Light replied. If one looked closely, they would see a barely visible blush on Light's cheeks.

Nora clapped her hands once. "Why don't we have a big feast to celebrate Light getting pokémon and a cute one in fact?" Her response was the cheers of the boys and the pokémon made.

* * *

In Light's room:

Light was finishing putting up his pajamas and placed Oshawott and himself under the blankets.

"You know Oshawott," Light said softly. His Oshawott looked at him with tired eyes, exhausted from playing with Hope and Oshus. "Tomorrow we start on journey. Though to be honest I'm scared to leave my family but we can always come back right?"

Oshawott rapid nodded in confirmation.

"I thought so. Good night Oshawott, I'll find a nickname for you soon." Light said to his friend.

Oshawott replied happily before closing his eyes to sleep. That prompted Light to go to sleep as well.

* * *

**Well that's it. Michael was made by Michael Mario and I'm afraid I didn't do a good job of him. Please people send characters but no Champions. I got enough thank you, besides I need other occupations for the story. Please review. **


End file.
